Super Sentai x Kamen Rider x Metal Hero x Tomica Hero All Stars Featuring Go! Princess Pretty Cure
Plot All Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes and Tomica Heroes arrives at Noble Academy it has the party hall. Transcript *'AkaNinger': Whoa, check it out. *'MomoNinger': Whoa. It's so un real. *'ShiroNinger': Whoa. *'AoNinger': There it is Noble Academy. *'StarNinger': Wow. Hard to believe this is been for thousand years. *'Kamen Rider Drive': It's beautiful don't you think? *'Kamen Rider Chaser': We need to hurry. Let's check out What's going on at Noble Academy. *'Kamen Rider Mach': Yeah. You've got that right. *'Kamen Rider Gaim': We should be clearing visible once we get close. *'Kamen Rider Baron': Come on. Let's find out. *'All': Right! *(As All Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes and Tomica Heroes left; Kamen Rider 7 sees them) *'Kamen Rider 7': hmph. *(Back with Man) *'Man': Why does the Flim Club have to record this stinkin' party? I couldn't care less about fliming these things! *'Close': Then what do ya wanna film? Lemme see that dream of yours! *'Man': I'm directing a horror film! *'Close': I'll toss that drean into the cage of despair! Close your dream! Come, Dyspairvil! *'Camera Dyspairvil': Dyspairvil! *'Close': Princess Precures.... I swear that today, I'll send you into des- What're ya tryin' to film me for?! *'GokaiRed': We will not let you! *'Close': Who are you? *'AkaRenger': AkaRenger! *'AoRenger': AoRenger! *'KiRenger': KiRenger! *'MomoRenger': MomoRenger! *'MidoRenger': MidoRenger! *'Akarenger': The Five Assembled... *'Gorengers': Gorenger! *'Spade Ace': Spade Ace! *'Dia Jack': Dia Jack! *'Heart Queen': Heart Queen! *'Clover King': Clover King! *'Big One': Big One! *'J.A.K.Q.': We Are J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai! *'Battle Japan': Battle Japan! *'Battle France': Battle France! *'Battle Cossack': Battle Cossack! *'Battle Kenya': Battle Kenya! *'Miss America': Miss America! *'Battle Fever J': Battle Fever! *'Denji Red': Denji Red! *'Denji Blue': Denji Blue! *'Denji Yellow': Denji Yellow! *'Denji Green': Denji Green! *'Denji Pink': Denji Pink!! *'Denji Red': Look! Denshi Sentai... *'Denjimen': Denjiman! *'Vul Eagle': Vul Eagle! *'Vul Shark': Vul Shark! *'Vul Panther': Vul Panther! *'Vul Eagle': Shine! Taiyou Sentai... *'Sun Vulcan': Sun Vulcan! *'Goggle Red': Goggle Red! *'Goggle Black': Goggle Black! *'Goggle Blue': Goggle Blue! *'Goggle Yellow': Goggle Yellow! *'Goggle Pink': Goggle Pink! *'Goggle Red': Fight! Dai Sentai... *'Goggle V': Goggle V! *'Dyna Red': Dyna Red! *'Dyna Black': Dyna Black! *'Dyna Blue': Dyna Blue! *'Dyna Yellow': Dyna Yellow! *'Dyna Pink': Dyna Pink! *'Dyna Red': Explode! Kagaku Sentai... *'Dynamen': Dynaman! *'Red One': Red1! *'Green Two': Green2! *'Blue Three': Blue3! *'Yellow Four': Yellow4! *'Pink Five': Pink5! *'Red One': One! *'Green Two': Two! *'Blue Three': Three! *'Yellow Four': Four! *'Pink Five': Five! *'Red One': Choudenshi... *'Biomen': Bioman! *'Change Dragon': Change Dragon! *'Change Griffon': Change Griffon! *'Change Pegasus': Change Pegasus! *'Change Mermaid': Change Mermaid! *'Change Phoenix': Change Phoenix! *'Change Dragon': Dengeki Sentai... *'Changemen': Changeman! *'Red Flash': Red Flash! *'Green Flash': Green Flash! *'Blue Flash': Blue Flash! *'Yellow Flash': Yellow Flash! *'Pink Flash': Pink Flash! *'Red Flash': Choushinsei... *'Flashmen': Flashman! *'Red Mask': Red Mask! *'Black Mask': Black Mask! *'Blue Mask': Blue Mask! *'Yellow Mask': Yellow Mask! *'Pink Mask': Pink Mask! *'X1 Mask': X1 Mask! *'Red Mask': Hikari Sentai... *'Maskman': Maskman! *'Red Falcon:' Red Falcon! *'Yellow Lion': Yellow Lion! *'Blue Dolphin': Blue Dolphin! *'Black Bison': Black Bison! *'Green Sai': Green Sai! *'Red Falcon': Choujuu Sentai... *'Livemen': Liveman! *'Red Turbo': Red Turbo! *'Black Turbo': Black Turbo! *'Blue Turbo': Blue Turbo! *'Yellow Turbo': Yellow Turbo! *'Pink Turbo': Pink Turbo! *'Red Turbo': Kousoku Sentai... *'Turborangers': Turboranger! *'Five Red': Five Red! *'Five Blue': Five Blue! *'Five Black': Five Black! *'Five Pink': Five Pink! *'Five Yellow': Five Yellow! *'Five Red': Chikyuu Sentai... *'Fivemen': Fiveman! *'Red Hawk': Red Hawk! *'Black Condor': Black Condor! *'Yellow Owl': Yellow Owl! *'White Swan': White Swan! *'Blue Swallow': Blue Swallow! *'Green Eagle': Green Eagle! *'Red Hawk': Choujin Sentai... *'Jetmen': Jetman! *'TyrannoRanger': TyrannoRanger, Geki! *'DragonRanger': DragonRanger, Burai! *'MammothRanger:' MammothRanger, Goushi! *'TriceraRanger': TriceraRanger, Dan! *'TigerRanger': TigerRanger, Boi! *'PteraRanger': PteraRanger, Mei! *'TyrannoRanger and DragonRanger': Kyouryuu Sentai... *'Zyurangers': Zyuranger! *'RyuuRanger': RyuuRanger! Heavenly Fire Star, Ryo! *'ShishiRanger': ShishiRanger! Heavenly Phantom Star, Daigo! *'TemmaRanger': TemmaRanger! Heavenly Gravity Star, Shoji! *'KirinRanger': KirinRanger! Heavenly Time Star, Kazu! *'HououRanger': HououRanger! Heavenly Wind Star, Lin! *'RyuuRanger': Shining in the heavens are five stars! *'Dairangers': Gosei Sentai... Dairanger! *'KibaRanger': Howling New Star... KibaRanger is Here! *'Ninja Red': Ninja Red, Sasuke! *'Ninja White': Ninja White, Tsuruhime! *'Ninja Blue': Ninja Blue, Saizou! *'Ninja Yellow': Ninja Yellow, Seikai! *'Ninja Black:' Ninja Black, Jiraya! *'Ninjaman': Partner of Justice, Ninjaman! *'Ninja Red': We Hide from People and Cut Down Evil! *'Kakurangers:' Ninja Sentai Kakuranger kenzan! *'Oh Red': Oh Red! *'Oh Green': Oh Green! *'Oh Blue': Oh Blue! *'Oh Yellow': Oh Yellow! *'Oh Pink': Oh Pink! *'KingRanger': KingRanger! *'Oh Red': Chouriki Sentai... *'Ohrangers': Ohranger! *'Red Racer': Red Racer! *'Blue Racer': Blue Racer! *'Green Racer': Green Racer! *'Yellow Racer': Yellow Racer! *'Pink Racer': Pink Racer! *'Carrangers': Fighting for Traffic Safety! Gekisou Sentai Caaaarranger! *'Signalman': Upholding the traffic rules of justice! My name is... Signalman! *'VRV Master': Lone Wolf of Space, VRV Master! *'MegaRed': MegaRed! *'MegaBlack': MegaBlack! *'MegaBlue': MegaBlue! *'MegaYellow': MegaYellow! *'MegaPink': MegaPink! *'MegaSilver': MegaSilver! *'MegaRed': Denji Sentai... *'Megarangers': Megaranger! *'GingaRed': GingaRed! (GingaLeon roars) Ryouma! *'GingaGreen': GingaGreen! (Gingalcon screeches) Hayate! *'GingaBlue': GingaBlue! (Gingarilla growls) Gouki! *'GingaYellow': GingaYellow! (Gingaverick howls) Hikaru! *'GingaPink': GingaPink! (Gingat yowls) Saya! *'BullBlack': Kurokishi... Hyuuga! *'GingaRed': Piercing the galaxy with the legendary blades! Seijuu Sentai.... *'Gingaman': Gingaman! *'GoRed': GoRed! *'GoBlue': GoBlue! *'GoGreen': GoGreen! *'GoYellow': GoYellow! *'GoPink': GoPink! *'GoRed': People's lives are the future of the Earth! *'GoBlue': The burning Rescue soul! *'GoGreen': Kyuukyuu Sentai... *'GoYellow': Go! *'GoPink': Go! *'GoGoFive': Five! *'GoRed': Move out! *'QuintoSilver': QuintoSilver! *'TimeRed': TimeRed! *'TimePink': TimePink! *'TimeBlue': TimeBlue! *'TimeYellow': TimeYellow! *'TimeGreen': TimeGreen! *'TimeFire': TimeFire! *'TimeRed': Mirai Sentai... *'Timerangers': Timeranger! *'GaoRed': The Blazing Lion! GaoRed! *'GaoYellow': The Noble Eagle! GaoYellow! *'GaoBlue': The Surging Shark! GaoBlue! *'GaoBlack': The Iron Bison! GaoBlack! *'GaoWhite': The Belle Tiger! GaoWhite! *'GaoSilver': The Sparkling Silver Wolf! GaoSilver! *'GaoRed': Where there is life, there is a roar justice! Hyakujuu Sentai... *'Gaorangers': Gaoranger! *'HurricaneRed': The Wind Howls, the Sky Rages! HurricaneRed! *'HurricaneBlue': The Waters Flow, the Waves Jump! The Water Ninja, HurricaneBlue! *'HurricaneYellow': The Earth Shakes, the Flowers Sing! The Land Ninja, HurricaneYellow! *'HurricaneRed': Unknown to the people... *'HurricaneBlue': Unknown to the world... *'Hurricane Yellow': We Become Shadows to Strike at Evil! *'HurricaneRed': Ninpuu Sentai... *'Hurricangers': Hurricanger Has Arrived! *'KabutoRaiger': Crimson Lighting. Horned Ninja, KabutoRaiger! *'KuwagaRaiger': Azure thunderclap. Fanged Ninja, KuwagaRaiger! *'TentoRaiger': The golden moonlight. Winged ninja, TentoRaiger! *'KabutoRaiger': Facing the shadows, Slicing the shadows... *'KuwagaRaiger': Facing the light, Slicing the light. *'TentoRaiger': Facing the fury, Slicing the fury! *'Gouraigers': Denkou Sekka Gouraiger Kenzan! *'Shurikenger': I am Ninja of Ninja! The Green Light Bullet! Tenkuu Ninja Shurikenger Has Arrived! *'HurricaneRed and Shurikenger': Galactic Ninja Alliance... *'Hurricangers, Gouraigers and Shurikenger': Complete revival! *'AbaRed': Enormous Energy! AbaRed! *'AbareBlue': Exploding Soriously! AbareBlue! *'AbareYellow': Courageously Rushing In! AbareYellow! *'AbareBlack': The Invincible Spirit of the Ryujin! AbareBlack! *'AbareKiller': The Finest Example of Excitement. AbareKiller! *'AbaRed': The Raging DinoGuts! *'Abarangers': Bakuryuu Sentai... Abaranger! *'DekaRed': One! Hating the Inhumane Evil! *'DekaBlue': Two! Pursue Mysterious Cases! *'DekaGreen': Three! For the investigation using Futuristic Technolgy! *'DekaYellow': Four! To face the hideous space evil... *'DekaPink': Five! And with immediate speedlex terminate them! *'DekaBreak': Six! It's good to be invincible! *'DekaMaster': One Hundred! Cutting down hundreds of evil doers! *'DekaSwan': Eight! The pure white, healing etoille! *'DekaGold': Ten! Pushing back further any threat at the same distance! *'DekaBright': Eleven! Exposing the present evil in the bright sunshine! *'DekaBreak and DekaRed': SPD! *'DekaRed': DekaRed! *'DekaBlue': DekaBlue! *'DekaGreen': DekaGreen! *'DekaYellow': DekaYellow! *'DekaPink': DekaPink! *'DekaBreak': DekaBreak! *'DekaMaster': DekaMaster! *'DekaSwan': DekaSwan! *'DekaGold': DekaGold! *'DekaBright': DekaBright! *'Dekarangers': Tokusou Sentai... Dekaranger! *'Wolzard Fire': The Furocious, Raging Fire Element! Heavenly Hero, Wolzard Fire! *'MagiShine': The Shining Element! Heavenly Hero, MagiShine! *'MagiMother': The Sparkling Ice element! The white magican, MagiMother! *'MagiGreen': The Howling Earth Element! The green magican, MagiGreen! *'MagiPink': The Blowing Wind Element! The pink magican, MagiPink! *'MagiBlue': The Shaking Water Element! The blue magican, MagiBlue! *'MagiYellow:' The Galloping Thunder Element! The yellow magican, MagiYellow! *'MagiRed': The Burning Flame Element! The red magican, MagiRed! *'Magirangers': Our bond of courage will open the way to the future! We are the magical family! Mahou Sentai... Magiranger! *'BoukenRed': The Fiery Adventurer! BoukenRed! *'BoukenBlack': The Fast Adventurer! BoukenBlack! *'BoukenBlue': The High Adventurer! BoukenBlue! *'BoukenYellow': The Strong Adventurer! BoukenYellow! *'BoukenPink': The Deep Adventurer! BoukenPink! *'BoukenSilver': The Dazzling Adventurer! BoukenSilver! *'Zubaan': Zubaan! *'BoukenRed': Endless Adventure Spirits! *'Boukengers': GoGo Sentai... Boukenger! *'Zubaan': Zuun zuun! *'GekiRed': In my body flows infinite energy! 'Unbreakable Body!' GekiRed! *'GekiYellow': Diligence day by day, to refine my heart! 'Honest Heart!' GekiYellow! *'GekiBlue': The great flower colored with technique! 'Fantastic Technique!' GekiBlue! *'GekiViolet': Excitement, my style, to the limits of my will! 'Iron Will' GekiViolet! *'GekiChopper': Regine ability, the future at open by one's self. 'Amazing Ability!' GekiChopper! *'Kurojishi Rio': As purely fierce as a lion, as powerful as a lion. The one who will obliterate the Evil Dragon, I am the Black Lion Rio. *'Mele': For Lord Rio's love I live, for Lord Rio's love I fight as his love warrior. Rinjuu Chameleon-Ken Mistress, Mele. *'Gekirangers': Our blazing geki is the proof of justice! Juken Sentai... Gekiranger! *'Go-On Red:' Mach Fullforce!! Go-On Red! *'Go-On Blue': Just Correct!! Go-On Blue! *'Go-On Yellow': Smile Blooming!! Go-On Yellow! *'Go-On Green': Heart-Pounding!! Go-On Green! *'Go-On Black': Dash Dynamic!! Go-On Black! *'Go-On Gold': Break the Limit!! Go-On Gold! *'Go-On Silver': Sparkling World!! Go-On Silver! *'Go-Ongers & Go-On Wings': Perserving the Road of Justice! Engine Sentai... Go-Onger! *'ShinkenRed': ShinkenRed! Shiba Takeru. *'ShinkenBlue': The same: Blue! Ikenami Ryunosuke! *'ShinkenPink': The same: Pink! Shirashi Mako! *'ShinkenGreen': The same: Green! Tani Chiaki! *'ShinkenYellow': The same: Yellow! Hanaori Kotoha! *'ShinkenGold': The same: Gold! Umemori Genta! *'Hime ShinkenRed': ShinkenRed! Shiba Kaoru! *'Hime ShinkenRed (Miyuki)': ShinkenRed! Chinen Miyuki! *'ShinkenRed': The Samurai Sentai authorized by Providence! *'Shinkengers': Shinkenger, Going Forth! *'GoseiRed': Skick Power of Storms! GoseiRed! *'GoseiPink': Skick Power of Breeze! GoseiPink! *'GoseiBack': Landick Power of Stone! GoseiBlack! *'GoseiYellow': Landick Power of Sprouting! GoseiYellow! *'GoseiBlue': Seaick Power of Surging Waves! GoseiBlue! *'GoseiGreen': Seaick Power of High Tides! Gosei Green! *'GoseiKnight': The Earth-Purifying Knight of Destiny! GoseiKnight! *'Goseigers': Protecting the Planet is an angel's duty! Tensou Sentai... Goseiger! *'GokaiRed': GokaiRed! *'GokaiBlue': GokaiBlue! *'GokaiYellow': GokaiYellow! *'GokaiGreen': GokaiGreen! *'GokaiPink': GokaiPink! *'GokaiSilver': GokaiSilver! *'GokaiChristmas': GokaiChristmas! *'GokaiRed': Kaizoku Sentai... *'Gokaigers': Gokaiger! *'Red Buster': Red Buster! *'Blue Buster': Blue Buster! *'Yellow Buster': Yellow Buster! *'Beet Buster': Beet Buster! *'Stag Buster': Stag Buster! *'Green Buster': Green Buster! *'Pink Buster': Pink Buster! *'Puma Buster': Puma Buster! *'Red Buster': Tokumei Sentai... *'Go-Busters': Go-Busters! *'KyoryuRed': Hear all of us roar! The Fanged Brave, KyoryuRed! *'KyoryuBlack': The Bullet Brave, KyoryuBlack! *'KyoryuBlue': The Armored Brave, KyoryuBlue! *'KyoryuGreen': The Slashing Brave, KyoryuGreen! *'KyoryuPink': The Horned Brave, KyoryuPink! *'KyoryuGold': The Thunder Brave, KyoryuGold! *'KyoryuCyan': The Steel Brave, KyoryuCyan! *'KyoryuCyan (Yuko)': The Steel Brave, KyoryuCyan! *'KyoryuCyan (Ichijo)': The Steel Brave, KyoryuCyan! *'KyoryuGrey': The Clashing Brave, KyoryuGrey! *'KyoryuGray (Shinya)': The Clashing Brave, KyoryuGrey! *'KyoryuGrey (Tsubasa)': The Clashing Brave! KyoryuGrey! *'KyoryuViolet (Doctor)': The seas of the Earth belong to me, and the cosmic sea also belongs to me! The Marine Brave, KYOOORYUUU VIIIOLEET! *'KyoryuViolet': The Marine Brave, KyoryuViolet! *'KyoryuSilver': The Radiant Brave, KyoryuSilver! *'KyoryuNavy': The Underground Brave, KyoryuNavy! *'KyoryuYellow': The Dashing Brave, KyoryuYellow! *'KyoryuOrange': The Digging Brave, KyoryuOrange! *'KyoryuAqua': The Piercing Brave, KyoryuAqua! *'KyoryuMagenta': The Lovely Brave, KyoryuMagenta! *'KyoryuCrimson': The Firey Brave, KyoryuCrimson! *'KyoryuIndigo': The Flexible Brave, KyoryuIndigo! *'KyoryuVermillion': The Repellant Brave, KyoryuVermillion! *'KyoryuLavender': The Comical Brave, KyoryuLavender! *'Kyoryugers': The Strongest Braves in History! *'KyoryuRed': The seventeen of us, together, are... *'Kyoryugers': Zyuden Sentai... Kyoryuger! *'Guardian Kyoryugers': Gurad On! Kyoryu Guradians! *'ToQ Changer & SmarPho Applichanger': ToQ 0gou, ToQ 0gou! ToQ 1gou, ToQ 1gou! ToQ 2gou, ToQ 2gou! (ToQ 2gou: Went and came back again.) ToQ 3gou, ToQ 3gou! ToQ 4gou, ToQ 4gou! ToQ 5gou, ToQ 5gou! (ToQ 5gou: Hi!) ToQ 6gou, ToQ 6gou! (ToQ 6gou: Finally, a great comeback!) Next up, from the dreams, a super ToQ 7gou! (ToQ 7gou: Alright!) And finally, ToQ 8gou! A great gathering! *'ToQgers': Victorius Imagination, Ressha Sentai ToQger! *'AkaNinger': Furious Clear Sky! AkaNinger! *'AoNinger': Rumbling Cloud! AoNinger! *'KiNinger': Sparkling Calm! KiNinger! *'ShiroNinger': Flaking Wind Flower! ShiroNinger! *'MomoNinger': Quivering Mist! MomoNinger! *'StarNinger': The Colourful Star! StarNinger! *'AkaNinger': We are shinobi, but we will not hide! *'StarNinger': I am a shinobi, but let's have a party night! *'Ninningers': Shuriken Sentai Ninninger! *'Kamen Rider Ichigou': Kamen Rider Ichigou! *'Kamen Rider Nigou': Kamen Rider Nigou! *'Kamen Rider V3': Kamen Rider V3! *'Riderman': Riderman! *'Kamen Rider X': Kamen Rider X! *'Kamen Rider Amazon': A-ma-zon! *'Kamen Rider Stronger': Kamen Rider Stronger! *'Electro-Wave Human Tackle': Denpa Ningen Tackle! *'Shin Skyrider': Skyrider! *'Kamen Rider Super-1': Kamen Rider Super-1! *'Kamen Rider ZX': Kamen Rider ZX! *'Kamen Rider Black': Kamen Rider Black! *'Kamen Rider Black RX': I am the child of the sun. Kamen Rider Black RX! *'Kamen Rider Shin': Kamen Rider Shin! *'Kamen Rider ZO': Kamen Rider ZO! *'Kamen Rider J': Kamen Rider J! *'Kamen Rider Kuuga Mighty Form': Kamen Rider Kuuga! *'Kamen Rider Agito Ground Form': Kamen Rider Agito! *'Kamen Rider Ryuki': Kamen Rider Ryuki! *'Kamen Rider Faiz': Kamen Rider Faiz! *'Kamen Rider Blade': Kamen Rider Blade! *'Kamen Rider Hibiki': Hibiki! *'Kamen Rider Kabuto Rider Form': Kamen Rider Kabuto! *'Kamen Rider Den-O Liner, Sword, Rod, Ax, Gun and Wing Forms': Kamen Rider Den-O! *'Kamen Rider Kiva': Kamen Rider Kiva! *'Kamen Rider Decade': Kamen Rider Decade! *'Kamen Rider W Cyclone Joker Xtreme Form': Kamen Rider W! *'Kamen Rider OOO': Kamen Rider OOO! *'Kamen Rider Fourze Base States': Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this man-to-man! *'Kamen Rider Wizard Flame Style': Kamen Rider Wizard! *'Kamen Rider Gaim Kiwami Arms': Kamen Rider Gaim! *'Kamen Rider Drive Type Tridoron': Kamen Rider... Drive! *'Kamen Rider G3': Anti-Unidentified Lifeform Armor Generation 3! *'Kamen Rider G3 Mild': Anti-Unidentified Lifeform Armor Generation 3 Mild! *'Kamen Rider G3-X': Anti-Unidentified Lifeform Armor Generation 3-X! *'Kamen Rider G4': Anti-Unidentified Lifeform Armor Generation 4! *'Kamen Rider G4-X': Anti-Unidentified Lifeform Armor Generation 4-X! *'Kamen Rider Gills': Kamen Rider Gills! *'Kamen Rider Knight': Kamen Rider Knight! *'Kamen Rider Zolda': Kamen Rider Zolda! *'Kamen Rider Kaixa': Kamen Rider Kaixa! *'Kamen Rider Delta': Kamen Rider Delta! *'Riotrooper (Rider Form)': O-mi-cron! *'Kamen Rider Garren': Kamen Rider Garren! *'Kamen Rider Chalice': Kamen Rider Chalice! *'Kamen Rider Leangle': Kamen Rider Leangle! *'Kamen Rider Glaive': Kamen Rider Glaive! *'Kamen Rider Larc': Kamen Rider Larc! *'Kamen Rider Lance': Kamen Rider Lance! *'Kamen Rider Ibuki': Ibuki! *'Kamen Rider Todoroki': Todoroki! *'Kamen Rider Zanki': Zanki! *'Kamen Rider Shuki': Shuki! *'Kamen Rider Tohki': Tohki! *'Kamen Rider Kabuki': Kabuki! *'Kamen Rider Amaki': Amaki! *'Kamen Rider Nishiki': Nishiki! *'Kamen Rider Habataki': Habataki! *'Kamen Rider Kirameki': Kirameki! *'Kamen Rider Drake': Kamen Rider Drake! *'Kamen Rider Gatack Rider Form': Kamen Rider Gatack! *'Kamen Rider PunchHopper': Kamen Rider PunchHopper! *'Kamen Rider KickHopper': Kamen Rider KickHopper! *'Kamen Rider Caucasus': Kamen Rider Caucasus! *'Kamen Rider Hercus': Kamen Rider Hercus! *'Kamen Rider Ketaros': Kamen Rider Ketaros! *'Kamen Rider Zerones Atair and Zero Forms': Kamen Rider Zeronos! *'Kamen Rider Gaoh': Kamen Rider Gaoh! *'Kamen Rider IXA Burst Mode': Kamen Rider IXA! *'Kamen Rider Proto IXA': Kamen Rider Proto IXA! *'Kamen Rider DiEnd': Kamen Rider DiEnd! *'Kamen Rider Accel': Kamen Rider Accel! *'Kamen Rider Unicorn': Kamen Rider Unicorn! *'Kamen Rider Bird': Kamen Rider Bird! *'Kamen Rider Booster': Kamen Rider Booster! *'Kamen Rider Zone': Kamen Rider Zone! *'Kamen Rider Puppeteer': Kamen Rider Puppeteer! *'Kamen Rider Violence': Kamen Rider Violence! *'Kamen Rider Weather': Kamen Rider Weather! *'Kamen Rider Nasca': Kamen Rider Nasca! *'Kamen Rider Yesterday': Kamen Rider Yesterday! *'Kamen Rider Queen': Kamen Rider Queen! *'Kamen Rider Gene': Kamen Rider Gene! *'Kamen Rider Rocket': Kamen Rider Rocket! *'Kamen Rider Key': Kamen Rider Key! *'Kamen Rider IceAge': Kamen Rider IceAge! *'Kamen Rider Ocean': Kamen Rider Ocean! *'Kamen Rider Trial': Kamen Rider Trial! *'Kamen Rider Dummy': Kamen Rider Dummy! *'Kamen Rider Bomb': Kamen Rider Bomb! *'Kamen Rider Metal': Kamen Rider Metal! *'Kamen Rider Luna': Kamen Rider Luna! *'Kamen Rider Heat': Kamen Rider Heat! *'Kamen Rider Trigger': Kamen Rider Trigger! *'Kamen Rider Xtreme': Kamen Rider Xtreme! *'Kamen Rider Fifteen': The Kamen Rider who holds the power of 15, Fifteen! *'Kamen Rider Mars': Kamen Rider Mars! *'Kamen Rider Idunn': Kamen Rider Idunn! *'Kamen Rider Birth': Kamen Rider Birth! *'Kamen Rider Proto-Birth': Kamen Rider Proto-Birth! *'Kamen Rider Rebirth': Kamen Rider Rebirth! *'Kamen Rider Rebirth Prototype': Kamen Rider Rebirth Prototype! *'Kamen Rider Meteor': Kamen Rider Meteor! I will decide your fate. *'Kamen Rider Beast': Kamen Rider Beast! *'Kamen Rider Sorcerer': Kamen Rider Sorcerer! *'Kamen Rider Wiseman': Kamen Rider Wiseman! *'Kamen Rider Mage (Orange, Blue and Green)': Kamen Rider Mage! *'Kamen Rider Baron': Kamen Rider Baron! *'Kamen Rider Ryugen': Kamen Rider Ryugen! *'Kamen Rider Zangetsu': Kamen Rider Zangetsu! *'Kamen Rider Gridon': Kamen Rider Gridon! *'Kamen Rider Kurokage': Kamen Rider Kurokage! *'Kamen Rider Bravo': Kamen Rider Bravo! *'Kamen Rider Knuckle': Kamen Rider Knuckle! *'Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin': Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin! *'Kamen Rider Jam': Kamen Rider... Jam. *'Kamen Rider Mach': Tracking... terminating... both done at Mach speed! Kamen Rider... Mach! *'Kamen Rider Chaser': Kamen Rider Chaser! *'Kamen Rider Lupin': Kamen Rider Lupin is reborn right here! *'Kamen Rider 3 (Rin)': Kamen Rider Sangou! *'Kamen Rider 4 (Madoka)': Kamen Rider Yongou! *'Kamen Rider 5 (Yū)': Kamen Rider Gogou! *'Kamen Rider 6 (Matsuri)': Kamen Rider Rokugou! *'Kamen Rider Cyclone': Kamen Rider... Cyclone! *'Kamen Rider Joker': Kamen Rider... Joker! *'Kamen Rider Skull': Kamen Rider Skull! *'Kamen Rider Eternal': Kamen Rider Eternal! *'Kamen Rider Fang': Kamen Rider Fang! *'Kamen Rider Wiseman': Kamen Rider Wiseman! *'Kamen Rider Sorcerer': Kamen Rider Sorcerer! *'Kamen Rider Gaim Shin': Kamen Rider Gaim Shin! *'Kamen Rider Baron Shin': Kamen Rider Baron Shin! *'Kamen Rider Ryugen Shin': Kamen Rider Ryugen Shin! *'Kamen Rider Gridon Shin': Kamen Rider Gridon Shin! *'Kamen Rider Bravo Shin': Kamen Rider Bravo Shin! *'Kamen Rider Knuckle Shin': Kamen Rider Knuckle Shin! *'Kamen Rider Kamuro': Kamen Rider... Kamuro! *'Kamen Rider Tyrant': Kamen Rider Tyrant! *'Kamen Rider Duke': Kamen Rider Duke! *'Kamen Rider Sigurd': Kamen Rider Sigurd! *'Kamen Rider Marika': Kamen Rider Marika! *'Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin': Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin! *'Kamen Rider Suika': Kamen Rider Suika! *'Kamen Rider Suika Shin': Kamen Rider Suika, Shin. *'Kamen Rider Viscount': Kamen Rider Viscount! *'Kamen Rider Viscount Shin': Kamen Rider Viscount, Shin. *'Kamen Rider Marquis': Kamen Rider Marquis! *'Kamen Rider Proto Drive': Kamen Rider Proto... Drive! *'Kamen Rider Proto Mach': Tracking... terminating... both done at Mach speed! Kamen Rider... Proto Mach! *'Kamen Rider Proto Chaser': Kamen Rider... Proto Chaser! *'Kamen Rider Lamda': Kamen Rider Lamda, sanjou! *'Kamen Rider Sigma': Kamen Rider Sigma, kenzan! *'Kamen Rider G Den-O (Good)': Kamen Rider G-Den O! *'Kamen Rider New Den‑O Strike': Kamen Rider New Den‑O! *'Kamen Rider Duke Lemon Arms': Kamen Rider Duke Prototype! *'Kamen Rider Sigurd Cherry Arms': Kamen Rider Sigurd Prototype! *'Kamen Rider Marika Peach Arms': Kamen Rider Marika Prototype! *'Kamen Rider Tyrant Dragonfruit Arms': Kamen Rider Proto-Tyrant! *'Gavans': Uchuu Keiji Gavan! *'Sharivans': Uchuu Keiji Sharivan! *'Shaiders': Uchuu Keiji Shaider! *'Juspion': Kyojuu Tokusou Juspion! *'Spielvan': Jikuu Senshi Spielban! *'Diana Lady': Diana Lady! *'Helen Lady': Helen Lady! *'Metalder': Choujinki Metalder! *'Jiraya': Sekai Ninja Sen Jiraya! *'Princess Ninja Emiha': Princess Ninja Emiha! *'Spear Ninja Toppa': Spear Ninja Toppa! *'Valorous Ninja Reiha': Valorous Ninja Reiha! *'Flower Ninja Yumeha': Flower Ninja Yumeha! *'Explosive Ninja Rocket Man': Explosive Ninja Rocket Man! *'Jail Ninja Haburamu': Jail Ninja Haburamu! *'Castle Ninja Baron Owl': Castle Ninja Baron Owl! *'Wind Ninja Mafuuba': Wind Ninja Mafuuba! *'Treasure Ninja Jane': Treasure Ninja Jane! *'Rakuchin Ninja': Rakuchin Ninja! *'Paper Ninja Oruha': Paper Ninja Oruha! *'Catherine Ninja': Catherine Ninja! *'Ninja Tetsuzan': Ninja Tetsuzan! *'Jiban': Kidou Keiji Jiban! *'Fire': Fire! *'Bycle': Bycle! *'Walter': Walter! *'Fire, Bycle, & Walter': Tokkei Winspector! *'SolBraver': SolBraver! *'SolJeanne': SolJeanne! *'SolDozer': SolDozer! *'Knight Fire': Knight Fire! *'SolBraver, SolJeanne, SolDozer, & Knight Fire': Tokkyuu Shirei Solbrain! *'SyncRedder': SyncRedder! *'Draft Blues': Draft Blues! *'Draft Keace': Draft Keace! *'SyncRedder, Draft Blues, & Draft Keace': Tokusou Exceedraft! *'Janperson': Tokusou Robo Janperson for Justice! *'Gun Gibson': Gun Gibson! *'Blue SWAT': Blue SWAT, Shou! *'Purple SWAT': Purple SWAT, Sara! *'Gray SWAT': Gray SWAT, Sig! *'Gold-Platinum': Gold-Platinum! *'Blue Beet': Blue Beet! *'G-Stag': G-Stag! *'Reddle': Reddle! *'Extradimensional Supplier Kabuto': Extradimensional Supplier Kabuto! *'Blue Beet, G-Stag, Reddle, & Extradimensional Supplier Kabuto': Juukou B-Fighter! *'B-Fighter Kabuto': B-Fighter Kabuto! *'B-Fighter Kuwaga': B-Fighter Kuwaga! *'B-Fighter Tentou': B-Fighter Tentou! *'B-Fighter Yanma': B-Fighter Yanma! *'B-Fighter Genji': B-Fighter Genji! *'B-Fighter Min': B-Fighter Min! *'B-Fighter Ageha': B-Fighter Ageha! *'Kabutack Super Mode': B-Robo Kabutack! *'Kuwagiro Super Mode': Kuwagiro! *'Dangoron Super Mode': Dangoron! *'Gerotan Super Mode': Gerotan! *'Tentoleena': Tentoleena! *'Cobrander Super Mode': Cobrander! *'Ganiran Super Mode': Ganiran! *'Spydon Super Mode': Spydon! *'Sharkler Super Mode': Sharkler! *'Robotack Super Mode': Tetsuwan Tantei Robotack! *'Kamerock Super Mode': Kamerock! *'Mimeena': Mimeena! *'Mog-Lucky Super Mode': Mog-Lucky! *'Takkard Super Mode': Takkard! *'Torabolt Super Mode': Torabolt! *'Darkrow Super Mode': Darkrow! *'Kabados Super Mode': Kabados! *'Mighty Wonder': Mighty Wonder! *'R1-Max': R1-Max! *'R2': R2! *'R3': R3! *'R4': R4! *'R5': R5! *'R0': R0! *'RU': RU! *'R1-Max, R2, R3, R4, R5, R0, & RU': Tomica Heroes Rescue Force! *'Fire-1X': Fire-1X! *'Fire-2': Fire-2! *'Fire-3': Fire-3! *'Fire-4': Fire-4! *'Fire-5': Fire-5! *'Fire-6': Fire-6! *'AkaNinger': We are... *'All': Super Hero! *'Close': Eh? Get them! *'AkaNinger': Let's go! *(All Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes, Tomica Heroes and Camera Dyspairvil are fighting each other) *'Red Buster': How can we stop him? *'Kamen Rider 0': Stop! *'Close': Who are you? *'Kamen Rider 0': Kamen Rider 0! *'Kamen Rider 7': Kamen Rider 7! *'Kamen Rider 8': Kamen Rider 8! *'Kamen Rider 9': Kamen Rider 9! *'Kamen Rider 10': Kamen Rider 10! *'Kamen Rider 0': Leave Close to us! *'AkaNinger': I don't know what's going on, but thanks! *'AoNinger': Please take care of this! *'AkaNinger': Let's go! *'All Kamen Riders': Kamen Rider... *'All Super Sentais': Super Sentai... *'All Metal Heroes': Metal Hero... *'All Tomica Heroes': Tomica Hero... *'All Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes and Tomica Heroes': Super Hero... Star Shoot! *(All Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes and Tomica Heroes shoots Camera Dyspairvil) *(Camera Dyspairvil is defeated) *'GokaiRed': Open! The door to your dream! I'm certain your dream will come true. *'Kamen Rider 0': Let's go. 7, 8, 9, 10! *'Kamen Rider 7, Kamen Rider 8, Kamen Rider 9 and Kamen Rider 10': Yeah! *'Kamen Rider 0, Kamen Rider 7, Kamen Rider 8, Kamen Rider 9 and Kamen Rider 10': Rider Quintuplet Kick! *(Kamen Rider 0, Kamen Rider 7, Kamen Rider 8, Kamen Rider 9 and Kamen Rider 10 kicks Close) *'Close': Aah! *(Close is defeated) *'AkaNinger': Wait. Where are you going? *'Kamen Rider 0': Our mission is going to find out what's going on. *'AkaNinger': Good Luck. *(Kamen Rider 0, Kamen Rider 7, Kamen Rider 8, Kamen Rider 9 and Kamen Rider 10 walks out) *'AkaNinger': Come on, let's get out of here. Before, they see us. *'Kamen Rider Drive': No kidding. *(All Super Sentais, Kamen Riders, Metal Heroes and Tomica Heroes are leaving the Noble Academy) *'Kamen Rider Mach': Good thing. We weren't spot it. *'Kamen Rider Chaser': Yeah. Come on. Let's go to base. *'Kamen Rider Gaim': Right. *'Kamen Rider Proto-Drive': 0, 7, 8, 9, 10, came to Noble Academy at the Party Hall. What are they talking about? *'Kamen Rider 0': We defeat Close to help the Super Heroes. *'Kamen Rider 7': That's right. *'Kamen Rider 8': The true terror of Max Shocker has already started. *'Kamen Rider 9': Correction. *'Kamen Rider 10': Yet no one knows of it yet. *'of Super Sentai x Kamen Rider x Metal Hero x Tomica Hero All Stars Featuring Go! Princess Pretty Cure' Gallery Kamen Rider 0.jpg|Kamen Rider 0 Kamen Rider 7.jpg|Kamen Rider 7 A 20150308-225934.jpg|Kamen Rider 8 and Kmane Rider 9 2ae8fbf0.jpg|Kamen Rider 10 Category:Movies Category:Crossovers